Are We Really Best Friends?
by Foxflame864
Summary: Karin is in college now and lives with Toshiro, but just as friends. Karin thinks Toshiro is in love with Momo and Momo is in love with her school teacher Aizen. Will Karin come out and tell Toshiro that she loves him or will she continue to fight her battles silently? How much more can Karin take?
1. Chapter 1

This started off as my first Fanfic, but now it has become my third, since I'm now rewriting it to make the story flow better. Hey who knows I might even make it more reasonable and flow a lot smoother, and possible better grammar.

* * *

Are We Really Best Friends takes place in the human world and Karin has justed started her first year of college, while Torshiro is already on his fifth year of college like Ichigo. I will post their ages down below. Everyone started colleges at 18 except for Torshiro who started it at the same time of Ichigo.

Characters:

Ichigo Kurosaki ~ Is 28 years old, year in graduated from college and is now a Doctor

Rukia Kuchiki ~ Is 28 years' old graduated from college.

Karin Kurosaki ~ Is 24 years old, six year in college will graduated early and start being a nursing

Yuzu Kurosaki ~ Is 24 years old six year in college

Torshiro Hitsugaya ~ Is 24 years old, graduated from college. Helps co-run his dad's business

Momo Hinamori ~ Is 26 years old is seventh year in college

You'll see theses characters the most and can uses them to determine how old the other characters are.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the character and Bleach is owned by the Title Kubo

Please enjoy the story

* * *

Karin Kurosaki had her elbow on the table getting bored with her class and her monotone professor, she felt as if his voice was going to put her to sleep as he explained the different Jobs of different muscles that were in the pancreas when the bell rang snapping her awake. She tapped her foot nervously as she stood up and bowed waiting for her professor to leave the class so she could pack her bag. Immediately as the door shut behind the professor she grabbed her bag and started to shove her textbooks and notebooks in it. She wanted to get out as quickly as she could so Torshiro wouldn't have to wait and get mad at her again for wasting his precious gas though she always knew he was just teasing her when he complained about the gas, but other days he isn't as patient since he would be getting Momo from her classes right after he dropped Karin off, since Momo complained about Karin coming the first time.

Karin left the classroom rushed hoping that she didn't forget anything and ran out to the parking lot. Toshiro was waiting along the sidewalk in his car typing on his phone. She walked over to the car and got in as Torshiro shut his phone and looked at her.

"You're late, my gas isn't cheap!" he said smiling. Karin crossed her arms and looked away,

"It's not my fault my professor is as slow as a snail when it comes to leaving the class" she playfully pouted. Torshiro rolled his eyes and turned out to the road,

"Whatever, but you know the deal, you're making dinner tonight."

"Fine!" she huffed. Torshiro and Karin were heading to their shared condo, that Torshiro was kind enough to pay for everything including food, so that all the money karin made at her job could go to college tuition. Though in the long run it was thanks to Torshiros dad that really allowed them to stay there and allow Karin not to worry about paying for a place to stay and food since its Torshiro's dad adding extra money into Torshiro's paychecks from his own check.

The two of them drove down the road in silences, Karin looked over at Torshiro as he drove, his left arm being on the rolled down window allowing the wind to play white his soft white hair. Times like theses made Karin remember how she had met Torshiro.

* * *

Flashback

Karin was 16 at the time and was in her second year of high school when Ichigo had brought home four of his friends. They were an interesting group back then since there was a redhead with tattoos , a bald guy who tried to act tough, a guy who could be mistaken as a girl who kept on saying that he was simply beautiful, finally there was Torshiro with his white hair. Karin could've sworn her brother was more attracted to the different types of hair color and the styles than the actual person's personality.

"Welcome Karin," Ichigo greeted as she stepped through the front door. Karin was in her soccer team's uniform and had a sports bag and her school bag slung over her shoulder and a soccer ball tucked under her other arm. "Theses are my friends from college" Ichigo said introducing them one at a time before heading back into the kitchen where Yuzu was making food they all followed except Torshiro who kept staring at Karins soccer ball.

"Do you like soccer or something?" she asked getting annoyed. Torshiro snapped out of his daze he was in and nodded.

"Yeah it's my favorite sport, I uses to play for my schools high school team." he answered her. Karin thought for a moment before walking past him, while saying, "Well I guess we should play a one on one match sometime."

With this challenge they became friends and from that point forward whenever Torshiro met up with Karin they had to play a game no matter what.

End of FlashBack

* * *

"Karin are you listening to me?" Torshiro asked the girl as she was thinking back to when they met. Karin had snapped out of it and looked over to see a irritated Torshiro.

"Sorry I was thinking about me about something and spaced out. What were we talking about again?" She asked but knew exactly what it was going to be and it irritated her.

"I was talking about the professor that we talked about yesterday named Aizen," he explained. Karin was surprised about it not being about Momo and decided to actually listen.

"And what about him?" she asked.

"He has agreed with Momo to have a secret relationship with her even though he has a wife!" Torshiro ranted and Karin face palmed, how could she not see that coming. Aizen's the Teacher that Momo has been crushing on since she entered the college. The problem with that is that she is a student and he already has a wife.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Karin asked no longer interested in the conversation but instead just bored since she already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm going to protect her from him and herself and when she realizes what he really is doing I'll be there for support." Karin held in a growl, in truth Karin didn't like Torshiro's 'Childhood friend' since she was actually his crush and has been since before karin has known him, but Momo always shot him down and Karin wished he would stop going after Momo and continuously getting hurt.

"Oh, sounds like a good plan than" She replied boredly. Torshiro looked over at Karin leaning out her window slightly with worry in his eyes.

"Karin is something the matter? You know I'm always here if you need to talk" he told her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just like I'm fine everyday" she muttered watching the road, before noticing it wasn't the road they usually go on everyday to go home. "Torshiro where are we going?" She asked

"Did I not tell you that we are meeting up with a few of my older friends, I thought I told you this morning." he replied

"Haha, you're probably did but I forgot" she said slightly embarrassed.

It only took a few more minutes to get to the cafe where Torshiro was meeting his friends. They both got out of the car to go in. Torshiro held open the cafe door for Karin as they walked in to see Torshiro's friends.

* * *

First Chapter is redone! Tell me what you think? Should I continue this way or go back to the old way I wrote?

Tell me, give me advice, Comment, like, and follow would be nice

Thanks alot!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go the second Chapter redone, I'm trying to write all five of the ones I've already wrote in one go so that they flow better and if not all of them at onces than at least two or three of them.

Summary: Torshiro picked up Karin from her college, he told her about how Aizen had agreed to have a secret with his Childhood Friend Momo. As they drove to what Karin thought was going to be their condo but turns out they are heading to cafe to meet up with some of Torshiro's old friends.

* * *

After walking into the cafe Torshiro waved to a group of guys in the corner, Karin watched as he approached them assuming that those must be his old time friends even though it was obvious that they were a few years older, but yet they seem more childish than what Torshiro acted like. Sitting down at the table with them Torshiro began to talk to them about different things that Karin couldn't hear since she had taken a seat at a table that was only a two seater. Torshiro and his friends were laughing when suddenly one of them turned and pointed at Karin. Karin watched Torshiro look over before looking back and saying a couple more things before all karin could hear was "yeah right" coming from one of the guys.

Over by Torshiro when he first went over to his friends

Torshiro had walked over to his friend and watched as Karin had taken a seat across the cafe at a table that would sit two people. He started to talk to his old friends as they laughed and teased him. Torshiro would turn and check on Karin every onces in a while when finally one of his old friends named Kira noticed.

"Is that girl like your girlfriend or something?" Kira asked. Torshiro looked at Karin before shaking his head.

"Of course not she's just a good friend that shares a condo with me since I know her older brother," he explained. The guys around him laughed

"Yeah right!" one exclaimed

"Obviously you still can't take a hint can you?" another one said.

"Come on guys, you know I have no time for a girlfriend when I got to watch over Momo," Torshiro told them. Everyone went silent and began to look at one another.

"Torshiro, we know you've been childhood friends with her but.." One of his friends trailed off.

"It's time to give up on her. You are always number 2 to her and she never gives you the time of day unless she need something. You need to focus on a girl like that," kira said pointing to Karin, "Who is willing to come with you and wait so you can talk to old friends," he finished speaking before drinking more of his drink. Torshiro's friends agreed with Kira and nodded their head. The table got really silent after that as they all quietly sipped their drinks not speaking.

Karin

Karin had ordered a drink and was reading until she checked the time on her watch on her right wrist. The dark blue wrist watch white face read 4:30pm and Karin immediately got up and went to pay her check. Realizing she had to get to work by 5:30. Karin walked over to Torshiro,

"Umm Torshiro I have to go, I'll see you at the condo later," Karin told him. Torshiro looked confused, "I have to get to work so I'm leaving now" she finished he nodded and stood up.

"Do you need me to take you to the condo than?" he asked

"No, I should be fine, it's just a short walk away from here." she said. Under her breath she muttered, "I hope."

"Okay, but be very careful. A lot of things can happen within a short distance." Torshiro warned.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself!" Karin said proudly before leaving the cafe and heading to the shared condo. Only having to walk a little ways to get to the it, she walked as quickly as she could. She reached the shared condo at 4:50 and quickly unlocked it and went in to gather her clothes and take a quick shower before she would head to work around 5:10. Karin wore a white shirt and black paints to work since she worked as a waiter at a extremely nice restaurant. The restaurant was a french name that Karin couldn't even pronounce but the job paid well enough to pay for her schooling and once Karin was done with school she would be able to become a doctor.

Karin got in the back door of the restaurant with all the other employes. The restaurant had yet to open since it was main purpose was to serve wealthy couples at night. Yuzu was there at the back when Karin got in at 5:25. Having 5 minutes to spare before work started Yuzu took the chance to tell Karin all that had happen since they had last seen each other.

"Karin, you can't guess what has happened!" Yuzu said in delight.

"What happened?" Karin replied curiously.

"Well you see I went over to Jinta's house earlier and when I saw him he had red cheeks and at first I thought he had a cold, but as I tried to help him the more he struggled and redier his face got. Right as I was about to leave Jinta said he liked me and that it was blush." Yuzu exclaimed

"Yeah, so did he ask you out on a date than?" Karin asked.

"Yeah!" Yuzu answered excitedly as the clock struck 5:30 telling them that work was now to begin.

Karin walked out to the main restaurant to start taking couples to their tables and serving them like she was trained to do.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still writing the other chapters, but I am writing them a lot more quickly.

Comment, like, vote, and follow this story please!

I am also still looking for a beta reader, so that they can look over the story before I post them and tell me if I can fix anything, what I can make better, and correct some of the mistakes that I have made.

I will try to get the next chapter done and put up really soon!

Thanks to all of my loyal readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay on to the third chapter! Three chapters in three days I am doing extremely well right now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line. The character belong to the title Kubo

Summary: Karin had to walk back to the condo to get ready for work, before heading to the restaurant that she worked at. Where she met up with Yuzu. Before work started Yuzu was able to tell Karin that Jinta had asked her out and the red that was on his cheeks was just blush.

* * *

Karin walked out to the main lobby of the restaurant. It had red carpet and walls with gold designs everywhere. From the ceiling there hanged a golden chandelier. The clock struck 5:30 and the doors to the restaurant was open. People lined up in twos always a male and a female. The female holding on to the male's arm. The couples would be dressed in extremely nice clothing the males in black tuxes and the females in different color dresses. The couples would check in at the reception stand and then a waiter that was free would take them to there table. To get into this restaurant you had to have made a reservation at least a month in advance, but there were always a few spots kept open just incase someone with higher social states was allowed to skip all of that and get in without making a reservation.

Karin waited in a line of waiters which were waiting for their first customers. KArin finally got to the head of the line and received a extremely young couple. The female wore a sparkling midnight blue that had silver designs and the male had a nicely fitted black tux with a pearly white undershirt and black cuffs. Karin was told where they were to be sat.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to your table," Karin said bowing to the couple. The couple both agreed to follow her. Karin led them to a table near the window.

The two and sat them down. Karin stood at the ended of the table and handed them each a mean. Opening up a little book that she had in her pocket she looked up at them with pen in her hand. "To start off what would you like for drinks?" she asked them.

"A Ice tea for the lady and a lemonade for me," the gentleman told her. Karin wrote what they wanted in the little book before closing it.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes with your drinks and to take your order than." With that Karin walked away back to the kitchen and started to get their drinks. Waiting a few minutes she took them back to the couple in glass cups.

"Here you are. Do you know what you want to order now?" Karin asked getting out the small note pad again. The couple told Karin what they wanted and she wrote it down in the pad before walking off towards the kitchen and hanging it up. Once that was done Karin walked around to the front lobby again to get another couple and them to a different table and started serving them the way she was serving the first couple.

((Skipping to closing time, I'm lazy still))

Karin picked up the last of the dishes from her last table. Taking them into the kitchen where the dish crew would clean them and then put the away. It was midnight, so the restaurant was now closing time. Karin went to the back room where the waiters kept their personal stuff when the served and gathered her things. She went to the bathroom to change with several of the female employes. She changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Yuzu got dress in a simply green-ish dress.

"So Yuzu you going home?" Karin asked.

"Of course not it's Friday, I'm going with Jinta to the club tonight," yuzu said excitedly.

"Oh yeah of course, but do be careful it's dangerous at night and be aware of everything around you. At clubs you don't know who to expect." Karin said.

"Umm…. Karin, can you come with me… only until Jinta shows up though. That's all you need to stay for." yuzu promised

"Fine, but you better not be trying to set me up again. I told you I will find someone in my own time." Karin told her.

"Don't worry it's just to make sure no one bothers me, but Karin with you living in the same place as Torshiro. People are going to think that you are taken and just cheating on Torshiro" Yuzu told her.

"It doesn't matter what others think just what we know and when I do choose to start dating I'll explain it to them at that time until than it doesn't matter." Karin explained before getting her stuff. "Anyway you ready to go? And what club are you meeting Jinta up at?"

"Yep and it's the usual club" Yuzu explained heading towards the door with Karin. They walked the few blocks to the club and got in line waiting. Jinta showed up a little before they got to the entrances.

"Hello Jinta" Yuzu greeted. Jinta blushed slightly as he walked up to the two of them.

"H- hi Y yuzu, Karin" Jinta said.

"Hey Jinta, you promises you'll watch over yuzu and make sure she won't get hurt, and I swear if you do anything to her I'll do some damage." Karin warned

"O-okay, I swear I won't do anything, I swear!" Jinta said scardly.

"I'll see you guys later than" Karin said before heading off towards the condo that she shared with Torshiro. The way she had to walk was grim and Karin thought about calling Torshiro as she walked past each of the dark alleyways. She heard a noise come out of them and that was the last straw. She took out her phone and dialed Torshiro's number on the phone it rang a couple times before he picked up in a groggy voice saying "Hello" as Karin was about to answer she was grabbed from behind…

* * *

Hello, the third chapter is up and done, yay! Three days three chapters.

I kind of changed it a bit but I feel as if the story is flowing better right now.

Still comment any suggestions, how you are feeling, if you like it or not any criticism is welcomes and gladly accepted.

I'm still looking for a beta that can look over my writing and give me on advise on what I should write, what I should add, and how to make my writing better. I wouldn't mind just taking a beta on for just until the end of this story. Anyone is welcomes too.

Also I am starting to think I should write another story, but currently I don't have a plot, so if you have an idea but don't want to write it please tell me and maybe we can work together on making that story come a reality.

Last thing is thanks to all my loayl readers that have been with me since the very beginning and are watching me redew the chapters and thanks to all the new readers that are reading and adding this story to one of your list so you can keep track of it. I appreciate it very much. You guys are what made me want to rewrite this story and make it better!

As always comment, like, follow, vote, favorite, and give me advise!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot line. The characters belong to the title Kubo who wrote bleach.

Fourth Chapter redone, I hope this goes well!

Summary: Karin was done with work and took Yuzu to the club to wait for Jinta. When Jinta was finally there she left Yuzu in his hands. Karin was walking back to the condo when she got a uncomfortable feeling and decided to call Torshiro. When he finally answered Karin was about to ask Torshiro to pick her up when she was grabbed from behind

Warning: This chapter will have some bad language and basically a rape scene please do not get offended just because I decided to add rape. I don't think rape is good at all, it's just I don't want my story to resemble somebody else's story by using a car accident and I think this goes a lot smoother if I use this,. I apologize in advance if you don't like the language. I believe this is the only chapter that I plan on retaining this stuff.

* * *

As Karin was grabbed from behind she accidently dropped her phone leaving Torshiro only hearing the thump of the phone hitting the ground.

"Karin!?" Torshiro repeated called through the phone as she was getting dragged into the dark alleyway and showed roughly against the wall. The person put their hand over her mouth so that her screams came out as muffled as they forcibly kissed down her neck, nipping at the skin and even tearing it sometimes. All Karin could see was her attackers light blue hair before he lifted his head up to her. There was a scare on his eye. He removed his hand from her mouth but before she could yell out for help he replaced it with his lips. Shoving his tongue into her mouth he pushed her head up forcing her to keep her mouth open. He weakened his grip and karin was able to bit his tongue. It made him pull back but with a quicky movement he slapped her knocking her to the ground. He stepped on her foot making her cry out in pain as he put all his weight on it. Karin could've sworn she heard it snap.

"You little, bitch, trying to ruin my fun!" He growled as he made his way towards her. Getting on top of her he began to rip her clothes into shreds. The only thing KArin had left was her bra and panties as he try to take Karins innocents, and succeeded in penetrating her. Karin Screamed in pain.

"Who's there!" A voice called out from behind them as a young man in a trench coat came into the alley to see what was happening. "You there!" he yelled running towards them. As The blue head creep came and pulled out of her before taking off deeper into the alley leaving Karin laying there in the dirty allie. The man in the trench coat approached her and took off his coat putting it around her shoulders to cover her up and keep her warm.

"It's going to be alright. I'll call the policies just be still" the man said as he got up and called the policies.

* * *

The police arrived within a 10 minutes of the call and immediately started their investigation. They asked Karin a series of questions and asked her to repeat the story a number of times. They even collected Karins phone which still had Torshiro on it and put it in with the items to investigate. The paramedics came and treated most of her wounds on the spot before taking her to the hospital. The guy allowed Karin to keep his jacket. As they took her to the hospital.

The doctors determined to keep Karin over night to watch out for the night terrors that they were sure to come. They were right in the ended around 3 am night terrors awoke Karin and sent her into a panic. It took three nurses to hold Karin and calm her down she finally went to back to sleep around 4. She was than able to sleep until 9:45 when the doctors and nurses came back to check on how she was doing. The police came by around 10:30 to ask more questions and see if they could get a clearer story than what they got from the shaky Karin before at the scene. The police got her statement and then left promising that they would find the person who committed the crime. Karin wasn't bothered again until around when she finally got to see familiar faces.

Yuzu and Jinta both entered the room with some flowers in Yuzu's hands,

"Hi Karin-chan, how are you feeling?" Yuzu asked softly. Going back to her childish ways from when she uses to add Chan to the end of Karin's name.

"I'm feeling fine now, it's just sort of uncomfortable and I don't like actually being a patient at a hospital I would prefer a clinic like what dad uses to run" She answered confidently.

"Well I'm glad that you are feeling better than, if you hadn't walked me to the club it wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Karin" Yuzu appolagized. KArin sat up in the bed that she was laying in.

"Yuzu it's not your fault it could of happened with or without you after all I had to go that way either way I took you or not, it was past the club and our work, so don't worry about it too much okay?" Karin told her. Yuzu nodded,

"Okay….." She answered

"By the way do you guys know when Torshiro will be coming I kinda of want a different pair of clothes, maybe pajamas even." Karin said trying to lighten up the mood, but it only made the mood become even more uneasy as Yuzu and Jinta both looked at each other not sure what to say. Karin could tell something was wrong with the two, "Hey whats wrong? Torshiro is coming right? I mean I live with him and have been friends with him for several years he wouldn't just push this off would he?" Karin asked

"Ummm… Karin- Chan…" Yuzu started, but Jinta cut in.

"He's not coming apparently something happened to Momo and he decided to go see her insteaded!" Jinta exclaimed angrily as he punished the wall.

"What?... I must have missed herd you Torshiro wouldn't…." Karin started " He said that he hope you would feel better and understand that Momo needs him much more than you do since you are so strong and Momo is so frail…." Yuzu explained. Karin eyes widened, then looked down at her blanket.

"Oh…. I see, umm do you guys give me a minute to think…" Karin asked not looking at them.

"Sure, we will be just outside if you need anything okay." Yuzu said leaving.

"Okay thanks" Karin said pulling a fake smile. They both left shutting the door behind them as Karin feel back on her pillow and started to think about what had just happened. Torshiro wasn't coming to visit after she was raped because Momo was having issues. With that thought alone made her extremely sad and frustrated.

When Yuzu and Jinta came back in Karin had piped herself up a bit and made a decision that would effect how she lived.

"We are back Karin" Yuzu said opening up the door and looking in at at Karin who was looking out the window.

"Hey Yuzu do you still have that open room in your apartment?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuzu asked

"I think it's time for me to move on from Torshiro… and stop clinging to him." Karin answered.

"I see, well tell you what, me and Jinta will go and pack your stuff from Torshiro's condo so you can be at my apartment when you are able to leave the hospital.

"Okay, Thanks Yu I really appreciate it." Karin answered before yawning. Yuzu and Jinta started to head to the door.

"We will leave and let you get some rest now than Karin." Yuzu told her before exiting the the room. Karin just cuddled into the hospital bed sheets and snoozed off into a dream.

* * *

Yuzu and Jinta

Yuzu and Jinta where in Jinta's car heading to Torshiro's condo, to get Karin's stuff packed up. If Yuzu was correct she would bet that Karin probably never threw away the boxes that she used to bring the stuff in, in the first place.

"It's good Karin is getting over Torshiro and his Momo complex," Jinta said.

"Yeah, I guess but it's kinda of sad because everyone can tell he likes her too, but hides it and puts his affection towards Momo and that worst thing is that if he goes with her he will always be second choice but with Karin he was always number one. She would even of skipped soccer practices if he needed help, and that one game when he was moving into his condo." Yuzu explained, "It's just a real shame, that he couldn't of seen everything in better eyes."

"Nothing we can do about it now Yuzu, all we can do is be there for Karin" Jinta said pulling into the condo's driveway. They both got up and made their way to the door. Knocking on it they waited a few minutes before Torshiro answered.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, "Aren't you suppose to be with Karin at the hospital?"

"We came to pack her stuff and get Karin so clothes she can't be wearing hospital gowns the whole time, she would like her own clothes." Yuzu explained.

"Okay I can understand the second half, but why pack her stuff?"

"Karin doesn't want to live here anymore so she's moving in with me, plus she's almost done with college, with all the extended and extra classes she's been doing she will only have to do about two or three years more until she's done, but she can at least start as a nurse in the next year." yuzu said, " She also needs another female around since she was just raped. She'll need help, help that you can't give since you always have to deal with Momo. Karin doesn't need that in her life right now." Yuzu went into Karin's room and looked in the closet finding the boxes. Like she had expected, She unfolded a bunch of them and gave some to Jinta as they began packing up Karin's room with Torshiro watching from the doorway with a betrayed look. He walked out to the front room picking up his phone and texting Karin. He hated the idea of Karin leaving. They would no longer be able to share their late night talks, or meals that both loved to have. Jinta and Yuzu packed Karins things up in a matter of hours and carried them to the car. After they were able to carry all the boxes out to the car they left Torshiro alone at the condo. Going to Yuzu House and than to the hospital to visit Karin one last time before visitors hours ended.

* * *

Yay Fourth Chapter done!

Finally!

I will continue to try and write each day a chapter and hopfully finish this book really soon!

As always comment, view, vote, favorite, add, like, and give me advise. I want to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just the story line.

News: So I am very happy to say that Amethyst hazel is now going to help me write this story. She had given me ideas and I would like to give her a huge thanks since she's probably going to make this story more successful.

Summary: After Karin got to the hospital and Yuzu and Jinta came to visit she learned that Torshiro wasn't coming, but instead was going to be comforting Momo. With learning this Karin decided to move out of Toshiro's condo and instead is moving in with Yuzu.

* * *

After staying in the hospital for almost a week, Karin was ready to leave by the week's end. Yuzu and Jinta came to pick her up as she was discharged. Most , if not, all of karin's wounds were healed. The three of them walked out of the hospital to Jinta's car and are about to head to the twin's apartment.

"Karin ,what do you want for dinner today?" Yuzu asked, excited to cook for her twin sister.

"Anything, as long as it's not hospital food." Karin replied with an uninterested over her face. She's not going to remember the nightmarish hospital food.

"Okay, is there anywhere you want to go before heading to the apartment?"

"Actually, yes I would like to go to AMT to get a new phone since my other one was taken by the police as evidences in my case." Karin explained.

"Okay! When you are doing that I'll go get groceries than." They both agreed on to the plan. Jinta dropped Karin off before taking Yuzu to the store. Walking into the AMT store ,Karin waited in line before getting in front to the clerk

"What can I do for you?" The clerk asked politely.

"I need a phone replacement," Karin answered

"Okay, what happened?" She enquired.

"I lost it, when I was mugged" she lied , not wanting others to know the truth. The clerk nodded,checking the computer for information that she needed. Thenot she went to the back room and grabbed a phone that was in storage, which was the same model as Karin's old phone. Bringing it up to the front, she got the new chip out and put it in, turning on the phone and activating it.

"To recover your contacts and any things else's on your old phone , just log in to your account and disable the other active account."

"Alright ,Thank you" Karin said leaving the clerk and going to sit in a chair. As Karin was sitting in the chair recovering everything from her old phone onto the new one , a young man came in and sat next to her. Not recognizing her at first , he looked at her again to realized that it was the girl whom he had helped chase off her assailant and had given her his jacket to cover her up.

"Hello," he started. Karin looked up at the new voice...not recognizing him, she was slightly confused.

"Hi," she greeted anyway , trying to be civil and polite, she continued "I am sorry, I couldn't recognise you. Do I know you? "

The person let out a small chuckle.

"You may not remember me but I helped you earlier this week with that guy. I was just wonder how you are doing and if you are alright." he explained, his voice guarded,polite and gentle. He don't want her to get offended by his question.

"Oh, you're the guy who gave me the Jacket right?" she replied, surprise etched over her features. She felt like an ass for not remembering the one who saved her that night.

"Yes," He replied with a smile. She couldn't help but smile a bit for him before fully facing him.

"I'm doing alright .I just got released from the hospital " she replied.

"I see, did you walk here?" he questioned. Shaking her head she answered,

"No my twin sister dropped me off before going shopping." She paused for a moment, " I don't recall ever formally meeting you. I am Karin Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you Karin, my name is Hikaru Nakada," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks for helping me that day . I would like to return your jacket to you sometime if you don't mind. Is it possible that we could meet up sometime?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, here let me give you my number and you can text or call me when you want to meet up and we can grab a coffee or something," he replied. They quickly switched phone numbers before Hikaru checked his watch. "Now if you would excuse me , I have to get back to work before I get in trouble" He joked.

He stood up from his place, "It was nice meeting you ".

Karin smiled at him "likewise ".

"Okay, bye." As soon as the guy left ,Karin's new recently synced up phone rang with Yuzu's number. Answering the phone, Karin started to walk out of the AMT store.

"Hello ,Yuzu"

"Hi Karin, it's good your new phone is working, we are heading back to pick you up" Yuzu said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside for you then." Karin answered.

"okay , be safe" said yuzu, before hanging up.

* * *

Karin didn't have to wait long for Yuzu and Jinta to show up. Jinta dropped Yuzu and Karin off at their apartment. Yuzu immediately started to cook dinner as Karin went to her new bedroom and started to unpack some of the boxes. She was amazed that jinta and Yuzu were able to set up the bed so quickly. Karin, placed several of her books on the shelves and put the Picture frame, that held a picture of Karin in her graduation uniform and Torshiro with his arm around her shoulder smiling. She put the frame on her night stand. Karin never received the message from Torshiro. Karin laid on her bed scrolling threw her phone. Checking old messages that Torshiro had sent. They hadn't talked at all since before incident. Karin felt sad when she thought about how he hadn't came to visit her while she was in the hospital. The thought hurt Karin and her heart ached . Karin tried to shake away the thoughts and decided to scroll through her contacts and check whether everything was in place or not. As she scrolled through,she saw Hikaru's number and decided she should probably text him. She grabbed his jacket before laying it on the bed with her and texting Hikaru.

'Hello, this is Karin, I was wondering if we can meet up this weekend for a drink, so I can give you back your jacket.'

A reply almost came back immediately.

'Hey karin, yeah sure! Glad to hear from you, we can meet up around noonish if you want'

'That's fine I guess I will be seeing you then' Karin texted.

'Until then' Hikaru texted back. karin smiled at the text before plugging her phone in.

"Karin , dinner is ready," Yuzu called.

"Coming," karin called, leaving her room smiling at the message that Hikaru had sent of how they will be meeting this weekend. Karin used to only get excited at texts from Torshiro, but for some reason,she was excited about getting to know Hikaru...

* * *

Thanks for reading, fifth chapter. It is sorta of different from the original chapter but I think it flows better.

As always comment, like, follow, favorite, vote, and give me advise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters. they belong to Tite Kubo. but I own the plot line.

Summary: Karin has gotten out of the hospital and has fully moved in with Yuzu. As Karin was at AMT getting a new phone she meet Hikaru Nakada the young man who had help her the night she was attacked. They both agreed to meet up that weekend at noon, so that Karin can return his jacket to him.

* * *

Yuzu was getting ready for her date with Jinta, but she was running around between her bedroom and the bathroom. Karin was sitting on the couch watching her. Yuzu came out, putting on her earrings and looked at Karin.

"Karin, don't forget that we are going to go home tonight." Yuzu told her twin, "don't forget to pack your things " she mentioned to her twin,before going back and forth between the two rooms once again.

"Yeah, don't worry Yuzu, I'll pack right before I leave to go meet up with Hikaru" Karin agreed. Yuzu stopped pacing between the two rooms and looked up at her twin, smiling. Karin, who was looking at a magazine, hadn't noticed the way Yuzu was looking at her.

"I'm glad you are going out and seeing someone" she replied, her tone teasing.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I'm just returning the jacket he gave me that night!" Karin protested, trying to defend herself.

"Whatever you say." Yuzu said in a singsong voice,while going back into the bathroom to finish up everything. Hearing a swift knock to the door, Karin got up and went to answer the door, letting Jinta in.

"Yuzu ...Jinta is here," Karin called to her sister.

"Okay, coming." Yuzu answered. Karin turned to Jinta.

"Now, remember what I said before at the club. That you better not doing anything or I will break you" She warned before walking back to the couch while Jinta gulped audibly.

Yuzu returned. Seeing tat Karin had made Jinta loose some of his confidence.

"You ready?" She asked Jinta.

"Yeah sure…"Jinta replied, Not wanting to tell her about the death threat he had received from her twin sister. The two of them left the apartment rather quickly. Karin sat around for another 30 minutes, before getting ready to meet up with haven't had much to pack anyway, so she finished packing her bag rather quickly. She took a quick shower and dressed casually in black jeans and a dark purple tank-top with a thin black shrug over it. She pulled out on long ponytail, leaving the side bangs that frame her face nicely. Once looking presentable,she took the jacket, along with her purse and headed out to the cafe near the condo that she used to live along with Toshiro.

Karin got to the cafe 10 minutes earlier and took a seat in a table for two sliding the jacket to hang off the back of her chair. Hikaru arrived five minutes later and spotted Karin.

"Man and I thought I was going to beat you here,"Hikaru said. Karin smiled at him and stood up.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble then, but I beat you," she teased. Looking at the jacket that was hanging on the chair, she took it; returning it back to him "here's, your jacket ."

"Why thank you," he said before putting it on the back of his chair and sitting down at the same time as Karin. They both ordered drinks for themselves and made small talk teasing each other.

"We got to meet up again sometime, let me take you out in dinner sometime, Karin" Hikaru asked her.

"Umm… Well it will have to wait until I get back from my trip, but I would love to meet up for dinner sometime." Karin agreed.

"Where will you be going?" he asked.

"I'll be going back home to visit my family. They say that I should probably take a break from here" Karin explained.

"I understand, that makes sense. Well won't you text me when you're gone than?" He asked, disappointment evident in his blushed slightly.

"Of course why shouldn't I" she answered playfully. Karin and Hikaru ended up talking for a good 4 hours before they both realized the time.

"Look at the time! What time did you say you would be heading back home?" he asked.

"The train to go home leaves at 5, so we probably need to be at the train station around 4:40." Karin answered.

"So I would say it's time to get you home. It was nearly 3:20 .I can drive you if you would like," Hikaru offered.

"It's only a small walk I should be fine," Karin pushed.

"But look at the weather, now I wouldn't want a lady like yourself to be walking out on the streets at this time and in the rain no less." He persuaded. This was the first time in the time she had been talking to Hikaru that she had looked outside. To her astonishment in a mere 4 hours it had gone from warm sunny day with no cloud in sight to pouring thunderous rain.

"If you insist, I guess I have no right to refuse." Karin politely accepted Hikaru's offer. Hikaru took his and Karin's bill.

"Hey!" Karin pouted.

"What?" he asked know exactly why she was pouting.

"That's my bill, you don't have to pay for it, it's just a small drink." Karin told him.

"Than what kind of gentleman would I be if I don't pick up the smallest of your bill, and make sure you get back to your apartment safely," He said smirking. Karin gave up and allowed for him to pay her drink. She waited at the table as he paid for the drink, when he came back she stood up and Hikaru took his jacket off the back of the chair he was sitting in. He waited for Karin to pass him towards the door before slipping the jacket on her. Karin was surprised by the jacket being put on her,

"This is yours, so why are you putting it on me?" Karin asked.

"Because it's raining and I would rather get wet than you" he told her before leading her out to his car. Opening the door for her than shutting it when she was fully in. He drove her to the apartment and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for meeting up with me and here's your jacket back" Karin said taking the jacket off and holding it out.

"Why don't you keep it, it will give us another reason to meet up again don't you think?" he asked. Karin laughed at the thought of making another meeting just to give the jacket back again before nodding.

"I guess you're right then, see you next time ,Hikaru" Karin said opening the door.

"See you, Karin," Hikaru answered before heading back to his car.

Karin was pleased how the afternoon went and smiled at the memory of talking to Hikaru the whole time. They ended up having a lot in common, he liked soccer, lived in a small town when he was young, and was a doctor, he even offered to help Karin in her studies. She went to her room and put Hikaru's jacket on her bag that she was taking on the train with her, before she moved her main bag closer to the door. She went back for the jacket and her travel bag and put them on the couch before going to Yuzu room and getting her bags. After getting all the bags closer to the door Karin sat on the couch waiting for Yuzu, who came back to the apartment a moment later.

"Karin you ready to go, I'm back and Jinta is outside wait for us," the twin said. Karin got up and put on the jacket picking up both of her bags she and Yuzu headed to Jinta's car and loaded the luggage. All three of them headed to the train station with only Jinta and Yuzu exchanging words. While karin sat in the back, recalling her meet with they reached the station, Jinta helped the girls unload their luggage and get them inside and checked in before leaving. It was now 4:50 and the train was starting to board. Both Karin and Yuzu got into their seats and settles down. As the clock striked 5 the train started to move. Yuzu looked out the window as they traveled.

"I can't wait to get back home to see Ichigo, Rukia, and dad! We hadn't seen them since, well before, well you know and before they traveled to Tokyo for conference they had to do." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they weren't able to talk to us at all during that time though….." Karin answered.

"And they knew they wouldn't be able to that's why we planned on meeting them in Karakura Town Train Station, since they get in at the same time," Yuzu commented.

"Yeah, but… I'll have to tell them sometimes," she touched the now faint purple bruise that covered her jaw ..."and Ichigo will probably go on a rampage and blame himself for not being there like always…" Karin said in a muffled voice.

"I know Karin, but you can't hide it from them, anyway lets get some sleep we will be arriving in Karakura town in a couple hours. We are suppose to be in at around 10:30 and dad, Ichigo, and Rukia will be getting in at 10:50" Yuzu said before yawning and leaning back, falling asleep.

* * *

6 chapter done!

My next chapter I'll be going back to the last time we saw Torshiro and visit to see what he's up too and what's happening during this time.

As always comment, like, vote, favorite, follow, and give me some advice, tell me what you think. Are we doing good?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I just own this story's plot line

As I said before I am going back in time to when we left Torshiro, so it's going to be after Yuzu and Jinta left his condo with all of Karin's stuff.

* * *

Torshiro was in a hurry to go see Karin when Momo called him crying,

"Shiro-chan….." she said sniffling, "It's Aizen he…. he ..." she couldn't say what Aizen had done and just became a mumbling mess that even Torshiro couldn't make out what she was saying. He thought for a moment before sighing heavily . this was a tough choice that had to made, be with Momo, the girl he's had a crush on since they were younger, or go visit Karin in the hospital after she got raped. This decision should of been a easy one, but it wasn't. It was war itself between the feelings inside him since every time he thought of Karin being in the hospital hurt, his chest would hurt, but seeing Momo crying over that crazy proffessor of hers made him insane. Why was this choice so hard? After not saying anything on the phone for a few minutes and Momo continuously calling out to him... he decided.

"Momo, I will be over there in a few minutes . Just hang tight, okay?" he told her. He heard Momo sniffle a few times and answer in a muffled, "mmhmm…" before he hung up. He then dialed Yuzu number. He listen to the phone ring three times before Yuzu answered it, "Hello."

"Hey Yuzu, I have some bad news…..," he told his best friends twin.

"What is it Torshiro?" she asked.

"Well you see, Momo just called me crying, and it's about Aizen and I can't leave her alone, so I won't be able to visit Karin liked I planned too. I know she'll understand. After all Karin is one of the strongest people I know. Just please tell her I am sorry, and I hope she gets better soon and is able come home soon." Torshiro apologized.

"It's okay, I…. I'll tell her don't worry…." Yuzu drifted off before Torshiro hung up with a quick thanks. Torshiro headed to Momo dorm fighting with himself that he had made the right decision to comfort Momo instead of going to visit Karin at the hospital. When he knocked on momo dorm door she immediately opened it and hugged onto him crying.

"Momo, what happened?" Torshiro her, trying to comfort the shaken girl.

"Aizen, agreed and said he would have a secret affair with me until he was able to divorce his wife, but it turned out he have been having affairs with several of my classmates and doesn't plan on divorcing his wife." She explained. Torshiro conforted her the best he could. Once she had calmed down a bit, Torshiro left back to his condo so Momo could have some time to pack some things and tell her roommate she was going to stay there for a bit.

Torshiro got to the condo and started to clean his room and the living room for Momo to stay over when he heard a knock. He went to answer it to see Jinta and Yuzu.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked surprised, "Aren't you suppose to be with Karin at the hospital?"

"We came to pack her stuff and get Karin so clothes she doesn't have to wear hospital gowns the whole time, she would like her own clothes." Yuzu was unnaturally hostile, which made him remember what happened to his best friend. A pang of guilt coursed through his viens. ...

But why they were packing her stuff?

"Okay I can understand the second half, but why pack her stuff?"

"Karin doesn't want to live here anymore so she's moving in with me, plus she's almost done with college, with all the extended and extra classes she's been doing she will only have to do about two or three years more until she's done, but she can at least start as a nurse in the next year." yuzu said, " She also needs another female around since she was just raped. She'll need help, help that you can't give since you always have to deal with Momo. Karin doesn't need that in her life right now." Yuzu went into Karin's room and looked in the closet finding the boxes. Like she had expected them to be there. She unfolded a bunch of them and gave some to Jinta as they began packing up Karin's room. Torshiro watched from the doorway feeling betrayed. He walked out to the front room picking up his phone and texting Karin. He hated the idea of Karin leaving. They would no longer be able to share their late night talks, or meals that both loved to have. After sending the message he went back and watched as Yuz and got done packing Karins things and start carrying them to the car. After they had finished moving everything the two left leaving Torshiro only to look at the now plain and empty room. Torshiro was deep in thought about Karin and if he made the right decision not to go see Karin and instead comfort Momo like he always did. It's not like he expect Karin to be in the condo forever he just wanted it to last a little bit longer. At this time Torshiro's phone rang...hoping it was Karin, he quickly picked it up what all that came through was Momo's voice and for some reason it made his disappointed. He shook off the feeling.

"Hello Momo, you ready for me to pick you up?" he asked her.

"Yeah, be quick, I don't want to stay over here for long." She said delighted.

Torshiro drove to the dorm and picked Momo up she had a bigger bag than she usually brought over with her, but Torshiro didn't mind it. They drove back to his condo. Torshiro lead the way and opened the door for her. Momo got in and looked around.

"Such a shame Karin isn't here…." Momo said looking towards the girls room, "I wanted to ask if she had any makeup I could borrow…" Momo walked into Karin old room to go look for the makeup, but when she saw the room empty she gasp shocked. "Torshiro I think you've been robbed and they took all of Karin's stuff." She put her bag on the floor and looked around the room and went to the closet finding the futon bed that would be brought out for guest.

"No nothing was stolen… you see Karin decided to move out.." Torshiro explained not telling Momo why.

"Why's that?" the girl looked back him before closing the closet.

"Well, I don't know…. She probably wanted to try and stand up on her own…" he lied. Knowing what happened to Karin was only her business and no one else's.

"Oh, I see ,well , she should be careful out there. There are always people lurking in the shadows, but since she is no longer living here can I stay here instead of my dorm? I need to get away from Aizen" Momo asked with puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to fall. Torshiro didn't see a reason to tell her No. why not and it put space between her and Aizen and bring her closer to him.

"Sure, I see no reason why not, you can even stay in this room." he answered with a smile. Momo was so excited and immediately started to put some of the clothes she brought into the closet and put stuff on some of the shelves on the walls. Torshiro watched Momo as she did this. Deciding she was fine on her own he went to his own room and started organizing more things.

A week and a half went by since Momo moved in with Torshiro. It was the weekend so they were both off work and decided to go out shopping. Karin hadn't answered any of Torshiro's texts messages and he saw no point in calling her, so he just stopped and decided to give her sometime to breath without a guy worrying about her. It was nearly noon when Momo stopped window shopping and looked across the street at a cafe. Noticing her odd behavior he deducted that she probably wanted to just sit down and talk for a while. Smiling he patted her shoulder to get her attention,

"Do you want to go in there and sit and talk?" he asked her. Momo smiled excitedly and nodded

"Yes!" she squealed in delight. They both walked into the cafe and sat down at a booth. Momo looked at the menu as Torshiro looked around. Across the cafe, he spotted a girl around 24 years old and had long black hair with a jacket hanging off her chair. She looked just like his Karin. After staring at her for a good 8 minutes, he was sure it was her and was about to get up and approach her when another gentleman walked into the door. Listening in Toshiro could hear him say.

"Man and I thought I was going to beat you here," Karin smiled at the man and stood up to meet him.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble then, but I beat you," she teased. Looking at the jacket that was hanging on the chair, she took it; returning it back to him "here's, your jacket ." Torshiro couldn't help but wonder when she had the strange man's jacket.

"Why thank you," he said before putting it on the back of his chair and sitting down at the same time as Karin. Torshiro watched and listened to them not paying attention to Momo at all. Torshiro heard them talking about meeting up again and Karin going away for a bit to visit family and how she would text the young man when she could. She wasn't even texting Torshiro ... what the hell is problem with her? She knows how much momo meant to him . Why was she acting like this when she knows that .The thoughts made Torshiro frustrated. Eventually they both left but not before Torshiro watched the man make romantic gestures to Karin such as putting his coat on her so she wouldn't get wet from the rain and opening the doors for her. Once they were gone. Toshiro and Momo left the cafe too. Torshiro didn't want to leave while Karin was there. He wanted to hear everything she said to the strange man. Momo followed Torshiro out of the cafe her long bangs covering her eyes so Torshiro couldn't see them. Momo herself was starting to get frustrated but at what? Torshiro ranted about how the guy Karin met up with acted and how instead of talking to new guys she should of been texting her best friend and keep him updated on her condition. Torshiro didn't even know she had left the hospital. Momo and Toshiro got back to the condo and it was a long night for Both of them. Torshiro couldn't stop think about Karin and the guy while Momo was thinking about only things Momo would know. They both came up with plans to follow their own agenda not thinking of anyone else's but themselves.

* * *

Chapter 7 done! This one was kinda of tricky, but I did it and I left some mystery too! I hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter will probably go back to Karin and Yuzu, so they can meet up with their family!

As always, comment, like, vote, favorite, review, give me some advice!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach they belong to title Kubo, but I came up with the story line.

Also I would like to thank Anko-chan for reviewing my last chapter and wish more people would comment and tell me what they think like you, so thank you! It meant a lot just to know someone would take the time to review!

So as I said before we are going back to Karin and Yuzu in this chapter!

Summary: Karin and Yuzu are heading home to meet up with their family at the train station. Before they left Karin had attempted to give Hikaru his jacket back by meeting up with him, but after a long 4 hour conversation they had decided to meet again for dinner when she got back from her trip. Karin also promises to text him when she can. Hikaru has Karin take his jacket again so that they have to meet up again, so she can return it. Will the jacket ever be returned though?

* * *

Karin and Yuzu yawned as the both woke up from their nap. Yuzu stretched her arms in her seat before looking at her wrist watch.

"Oh wow!" She said, mildly surprised at how time went by.

"What is it Yuzu?" Karin asked groggily, still feeling sleepy.

"It's 10:20 .we will be getting to the station really soon!" Yuzu replied delighted.

Karin smiled , looking out the window to see familiar things from her childhood.

"It's nice to be coming back home to Karakura Town, I've kind of missed it…"

Karin commened. Yuzu watched her twin sister.

"Hey Karin since they just built a big hospital here maybe you can go and see if they have any nurses positions opened while we are here. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to work in the place you grew up?" Yuzu asked. Karin agreed with her sister saying,

"Yeah that would be and since I already completed the nurse course this would be a valuable opportunity for me and it would get me away from the big cities that I dislike so much." As they talked the train pulled into the station and they started to gather their things. Getting off the train they headed to the lobby to wait for Ichigo, Rukia, and their dad. Karin watched the clock boredly as it ticked away until it thudded to move from 10:43 to 10:44. Fortunately Ichigo's, Rukia's, and their dad's train came in early.

"My girls!" Their dad exclaimed running towards them and wrapped them in a bear hug.

Karin just dodged it and walked towards Ichigo. Unfortunately ,Yuzu had to endure breathless hug from her dad before walking over to Rukia.

"How is my favorite sister in law doing? I hope Ichigo is treating you well," Yuzu said to her.

Snorting, ichigo leaned onto his midget wife, with his elbow resting on her head lightly. "You should be asking your sister in law that question. Whether she was taking good care of me or not "

Rukia kicked her husband in the shin. He howled in pain.

"Women in your condition wouldn't dare kick "he told her, nursing his abused shin.

There pairs of curious looked at them,confused. Rukia glared at her husband, promising a painful death while Ichigo audibly gulped.

"I think it's better if we get moving. It's late and everyone seemed to be tired. Yuzu nodded agreeing and everyone headed towards the parked car in which the family clambered in and drove home, while Isshin sang, very happily in his own world.

"My family is back together," repeatedly. By the time the Kurosaki's reached the house ,Karin and Ichigo were begging to get out of the car ,getting tired of their overbearing dad. They were relieved when they got to the house and were able to get out. Everyone was happy seeing the house that they had grown up in after being gone for a bit. Ichigo and Isshin unloaded the car as the girls carried stuff inside and setting them in the proper rooms. Taking Ichigo's and Rukia's luggage to Ichigo's old room and Isshin stuff to the master bedroom and finally their stuff to their old room that they uses to share. While they were doing this Rukia was in the kitchen making everyone some hot chocolate and a small snack so that they could go to bed with ease. As everyone finished the small snack that Rukia had made they all slowly disappeared into their own rooms cuddling down for the night.

The following morning Yuzu and Rukia both woke up early to make everyone breakfast.

By the time the breakfast was finished, every one woke up , and for the first time in years , they all sat down to have breakfast. Towards the end of the meal ,Ichigo and Rukia smiled and nodded at each other ,before standing up. Ichigo put one of his arms around the back of Rukia, before speaking,

"Everyone , we have announcement." Once he had everyone's attention he out his other hand on her belly and smiled. "We are expecting!" Yuzu cheered and ran over to Rukia to hug her as Isshin ran over to the poster of his wife balling his eyes out.

"Masaki! Ichigo has became a man and is now going to be a father!" Ichigo was caught in between punching his dad for his stupid comment or hugging him for some fatherly comfort.

Karin sat at the table, smiling happy that something right has finally happen.

"Congratulations,how far are you?" she asked, curious to know how far it would be, until she could become aunt.

"I am about 2 months, in about a months I'll be able to feel the baby kick!" Rukia answered excitedly.

((A/N: I put three months just because a baby in the womb can possible start kicking any where in between 12 weeks to 25 weeks. It is also caused by different factors and women. ))

It was such a great news. Ichigo and Rukia are going to be parents, Karin and Yuzu are going to be Aunts, and finally Isshin is going to be a grandfather. Karin went up stairs to text Torshiro, excited to tell him the news, but as she went to her message box, she remembered that she hadn't talked to him since the incident and had moved out of his home. Rethinking what had happened, she sighed and decided to text Hikaru in Torshiro's place. After all she did promise him that she would text him when she could.

"Hello Hikaru, I got to my hometown safely," she quickly typed and sent it before heading out and deciding to walk around and see what had changed. As she left the house ,her feet carried her to the railing where she and Torshiro had spent hours just talking. Karin went into deep thought and didn't notice Rukia approaching her.

"I miss him….." Karin muttered, surprising Rukia.

"Why do you miss Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked. Karin shot up and looked at her sister in law.

"Well you see…. I am no longer living with him and instead moved out and moved in with Yuzu" Karin explained.

"Why would you do that?" Rukia asked Karin curious. She thought that Karin had loved living with Torshiro and that she had a crush on him.

"Well you see there was a accident that I got into a couple weeks ago. That was extremely traumatizing and well. When I was in the hospital Torshiro went to help momo instead of me. Everyone was saying that I shouldn't have to be someone second option and that I need more care than what Torshiro was able to give me, so Yuzu offered and I moved in with her," Karin explained.

Rukia decided not to ask her the reason why she went to hospital. But she couldn't help worrying for the girl whom she had come to love like sister. But she knows would tell the situation herself if she wanted. Much like herself.

"Listen Karin ,whatever the situation that made you have to go into the hospital, the main thing is do you feel safe? Is it a better environment? Is it easier for you to relax?" Rukia asked. Karin thought before nodded.

"It sorta of is, I no longer have to worry about Momo coming over and having to share the cando frequently to a third person that I don't even like being there." Karin answered.

"Than that's a good thing, Karin Hitsugaya wasn't willing to stop Momo from coming over to make you comfortable means that you're basically expendable and you don't need that. You made the right move and now you can move on to your career and see other guys."

Rukia said with a smile before walking off back to the house. Karin watched her leave before looking back at the railing. She felt a small buzz in her pocket; taking out her phone she saw that it was a message from Hikaru. Opening it she read what he had sent.

"Glad you made it to your hometown. How does it feel to be back?" She thought for a moment before starting to type her message saying,

"It is familiar, yet extremely different. This is where I grew up and in the five or six years I've been gone. There's are a lot of things that have been remodeled or rebuilt."

"It's still home, isn't it though" he replied.

"Of course, it will always be home." she quickly texted back before putting her phone away.

Looking at the railing where she and Torshiro uses to meet up.

"Guess it's time to get rid of my crush on him and start thinking about finding someone else's. After all you've only thought of me as a friend and never as anything more. You've always loved Momo and that's where your heart will always be as long as she still acts the way she does and goes after men she knows will never truly be with her….." Karin spoke to herself thinking about her and Torshiro. She turned and walked away from the railing after saying a quick "Goodbye."

* * *

I hope you liked it I really tried to added some parts that were super soft and add effect not sure if I accomplished my goal or not?!

As always vote, comment, follow, favorite, give me advice or ideas or just simple messages. I even take negatives if you have any.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach they belong to title Kubo, but I came up with the story line.

I'm going to do a timeskip and send Karin and Yuzu home. Just wait and see what happens next!

Karin and Yuzu had spent about a month visiting their family before deciding to head back home. In the weeks that they were in Karakura, Karin had gone to the new main hospital in the small town to see if they had nurses positions that she might be able to get. Walking up to the main desk,

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the reception lady asked.

"Hi ,I was wondering if you have any nurse positions open?" she inquired

"Are you a trade school nurse or college?" she questioned,looking through some papers Karin assumed jobs that they needed.

"I'm about to get done with my six year of college," Karin answered. The nurse looked up to Karin with a smile.

"In that case, we do have a position open, but we will need a resume to look through."

"Yeah! Of course," quickly digging through her bag she handed her resume to the lady.

"Very prepared, that's something we like," The lady said still with a smile before looking through the resume. "Looks like it's good, we will contact you if you get the position." Karin thanked the lady before leaving the hospital and heading back to her family's home. Karin would be leaving the next day with her sister to get back to finishing up college, and with what she had just heard from the receptionist she was excited to do so.

Karin and Yuzu both had their luggage right next to them as they said goodbye to their family.

"Bye Rukia, Ichigo, keep us updated about the baby. We will try to get here before the due!" Yuzu said with Karin waiting behind her. Yuzu looked at her wrist watch before wrapping up her conversation. "Better go now! Bye!" she said before going in for a quick hug then running over to her sister who was just waving. They both headed off towards their train.

"Hey Karin, maybe since you might get the job here, you'll be able to help in the delivery since you are trained in birth care." Yuzu said out of nowhere.

"Maybe Yuzu, that would actually be super cool" Karin answered her sister thinking about it. They both got on the train and settled down. Yuzu fell asleep almost immediately. Karin took out her phone and texted Hikaru

"Hey, we are about to head back home, I'll text you when we get in" she sent before joining Yuzu in a nap. They slept until they got to the station. They quickly gathering their things before getting off the train. As they came into the main area, Yuzu spotted Jinta and ran over to him giving him a hug. Karin followed slightly slower. Slightly looking around when someone came up behind her and bend down to her ear.

"What you looking for?" the male voice said in her ear. She jumped and quickly turned to see the person who said it. At first she expected Torshiro, but then she saw Hikaru and smiled.

"Hi Hikaru!" Karin said as she went to hug him. Even though they weren't dating she felt close to the young man that had helped her the night of accident .

"How was the trip, you didn't text as much as I hoped" he teased.

"You know how busy it can be visiting family, but it was a lot of fun! I definitely have to remember to go back" she said before looking at him confused. "But what are you doing here ,I didn't tell you the train which I boarded?" she asked

"Easy search up the time it takes for travel find a train that match the time and I came to surprise you, plus you said you would go out to dinner with me and I thought you might be hungry after such a long trip" he explained smoothly. "And I'll even take you home after words" he promised. Karin thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure, I am hungry, besides I'm sure those two want their time together" Karin agreed. Hikaru grabbed Karin luggage and carried it for her while Karin went over to Yuzu,

"Hey Yuzu, Hikaru and I are going to get dinner and I'll see you back at the apartment." Karin explained. Yuzu looked behind karin to see Hikaru and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Yuzu replied. Karin smiled and headed away with Hikaru to his car.

"It's nice don't you think Jinta?" Yuzu asked the redhead boy standing next to her.

"Yeah, that she was able to get over Torshiro and find someone else's" Jinta replied. Yuzu nodded before looking at Jinta.

"She's able to move on and it's obvious that he cares for her very much. I hope things go well for her." Yuzu finished before heading towards Jint car with him.

Karin and Hikaru got in Hikaru car and headed to the apartment so Karin could change into better clothes. She changed before coming back out to his car and heading to a restaurant. Karin was surprised when they ended up being at the restaurant that she used to work for before her accident and had to quit.

"Are you sure you want to go here? Isn't this place expensive?" Karin asked. Hikaru smiled.

"It is expensive, but I don't know when I'll be able to take you out again and it's fine this place is where I usually go anyways" Hikaru explained. Karin nodded. They both got out of the car once Hikaru parked it and headed into the restaurant where the servers were lined up. Everyone was surprised to see Karin there, but were happy at the same time. Karin and Hikaru were taken to a table and where sat down. Looking through the menu.

"Any suggestions?" Karin asked smiling. Hikaru smiled and started talking about all his favorites. Karin ended up getting pasta. They both got wine to share. As the waiter left them after taking their order. Karin decided to start a conversation.

"So Hikaru , what do you do for a living?" Karin asked.

"I am a CEO of the company Linkin, it comes out with new technology for medical ware and helps work on cures" he explained.

"How interesting that you ended up being somewhat in the medical field and here I am about to become a nurse." Karin pointed out. Seriously, she never thought him to be CEO. he was very casual with her.Hikaru thought for a moment before explaining,

"I guess pure amazing coincidence" he replied with a smile drinking his wine. "Now my turn, where do you work and what do you do as a nurse?" he asked. Karin thought for a moment.

"Well you see I haven't been able to work as a nurse,... But as I was at Karakura I went to the new hospital that they have there and talked to the receptionist and I might be getting a job there, and as of what I would be doing, I would be in the birth care center and helping with deliveries" Karin explained. Hikaru was slightly surprised.

"What?" Karin asked see his look of surprise.

"Nothing, it's just It was hard to imagine you as birth care nurse" he answered. "So when will you find out?" he asked

"They said they would contact me if i got the job ,so I am guessing in the next couple of weeks" Karin answered. As the waiter came back with their food and set it down in front of them. The conversation continued in the same manner for the rest of the time,Talking in between bites of their food. Hikaru took Karin home afterwards ,walking her to the door like always and saying goodbye.

"See yaa later , Karin" Hikaru said before heading away from the door back to his car.

"Bye Hikaru" Karin said watching him leave before going inside. Yuzu wasn't home yet and Karin was tired, so she decided to go to sleep early. Yuzu got home later that night and went into Karin room seeing that she was already asleep she smiled at the scene before heading to her own room and going to bed as well.

Meanwhile at the Condo

In the four weeks since Karin has left Momo has decorated the old room and painted it a brand new color. Torshiro thought it was odd that Momo seem so prepared to move in almost immediately after Karin had moved out, but waved it off. Of course she was ready. Momo hated her room mate. The Momo and Aizen situation hadn't gotten better at all. He was still playing with her. Torshiro sighed as Momo left once again to go see Aizen. Torshiro was getting tired of it. He loved Momo and he hated seeing her with him, but something ached at him as he always saw Momo going in and out of Karin's old room and changing it. The whole thing was unsettling to him to say the least. He watched Momo leave the condo onces again to go see Aizen and decided to go and clean up some stuff. Momo had just ripped apart her closet, so Torshiro decided to help put all the cloths back in place like he usually does when she did this. Momo never got mad at him for cleaning her room so he assumed that she was okay with it. As he was picking up the clothes, he spotted a folder filled with papers. As he picked it up, several of the papers fell out. Torshiro sighed and bent down and starting pick them up, but as he went through them he spotted a few unsettling things. The first was a picture of the man that attacked Karin. They had gotten him in custody, but some secret person bailed him out. The second was several phone numbers that were out of country, and reports. Most of the reports stated assassin, criminal, and hired shot. The third and final thing that made Torshiro extremely mad and confused was that there were several picture of Karin walking down the street. Obviously she hadn't known they were taken though, and a report that basically describes the incident, but not in the victim's way. It was put into the perspective of the attacker. It described what had happened and where he got her down at and what she had said to him. In the very back of the folder in bright bold letters in Momo's hand writing it had "Mission Failed" in it. Questions raced through Torshiro's head as he tried to process what he was seeing. He knew what happened and why they pinpointed Karin someone had told them too, but why did this person do this to Karin? Why did Mo-. Torshiro was stopped mid thought when he heard a sound come from behind him. Quickly turning he saw Momo at the door with a blank look. Her smile nowhere in sight.

"Mo-mo" Torshiro stuttered. "Why did you…?"

"Why?, That's easy , she was in the way. I love Aizen, but I love you too. If I couldn't get Aizen, I have to come back to you.. you love me and I didn't want to make it worse, I love you. Karin was always in my way .I warned her every time I saw her and she just didn't take the hint. She needed to be out of the picture and so I sent him after her and he failed to complete the full task, but was able to get her out of your life. The reason why you can't talk to her is because I changed her number in your phone, you've been texting no one this whole time" Momo explained. Torshiro now recalled everything that happened almost immediately after Karin moved out. Momo said she wanted to borrow karin's makeup, but everyone knows that Karin never has had any. Momo had asked that before. Momo also looked through the whole room after she got there too. It was all planned and it was entirely his fault.

"You…. had her raped and almost killed because of me….." Torshiro stuttered.

"Yep, aren't I such a loyal friend" Momo said smirking. Torshiro's eyes turned dark as he saw Momo smirking at what she had organized and done. Stepping towards her he grabbed her hand and pinned her down quickly.

"What you have done, is not for me! It was for yourself. I will turn you into the authorities" Torshiro said taking out his phone and calling the police telling them what had happened.

They came quickly , taking Momo away. The police took the folder that Torshiro had found as well. As all of them left the apartment leaving Torshiro there alone. He leaned back on the couch , starting to process everything.

"I need to apologize…. It was my fault….. And I was incentive to everything Karin had gone through." Torshiro said to himself before drifting to sleep with his thoughts still processing.

Okay almost done!

Who is Karin going to go to Torshiro or Hikaru?

Who do you guys think?

As always comment, vote, favorite, like, and follow!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any bleach characters

Hello, it's been a few months since I last post it, I hope I am able to keep up with the story, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Torshiro had reentered Karin's phone number into his cell phone and attempted to call her, every time that Karin would see that Torshiro was calling she would ignore it. Trying to forget everything that she been through and the easiest way to do that is by forgetting Torshiro as well. Weeks after Karin had returned from her hometown Karakura she was in her room of her sister's apartment when her phone rang, thinking it was Torshiro she let it ring a few times before picking it up and looking at the caller ID. She saw it was the hospital from Karakura and immediately picked it up,

"Hello, This is Karin Kurosaki speaking," she answered

"Hello, Miss. Kurisaki, I am calling to let you know that you have received the job here in the hospital as Birth and care nurse," the lady on the other side on the phone tole Karin.

"Thank you!, When will I be starting work,"

"If you can report the the hospital next week on Monday to receive your assignments, schedule, and start work that would be wonderful"

"Of course, I will be their next week on Monday," Karin answered. The lady hung up as Karin put down her phone smiling. Thinking that she had so much to do before she would leave on Sunday morning to be there on Monday morning to start her work at the hospital.

When Karin came home from spending the day with Jinta Karin told her the news of her new job in their home town.

"Karin that was great! You leave Sunday night is it? We need to get you packed and at least have everything packed so I can send it to you when you are their. I am sure dad will allow you to live with him until you find an apartment to live in," Yuzu encouraged her.

"Thanks Yu, Do we still have those packing boxes from when I moved in?" she asked, planning to pack as soon as she could.

"Yeah they are in the closet where we keep the extra bedding; Karin what are you going to do about Hikaru?"

"Well he was supportive when I told him I applied, I can only assume that he will support me this time now that I have the job, I like him, but I can't ask him to go with me, I'll see if I can carry our relationship long distance, but that might be something we can do especially with him being a CEO and all"

"If he loves you, he will try his hardest to try and stay with you" Karin smiled at her sister as she finished up dinner and served the food. They ate dinner quietly until Karin decided to ask Yuzu about Jinta,

"How are you and Jinta?" Yuzu blushed looking down.

"Well you see Karin, I was going to keep this to myself, until I made up my mind, but maybe I should talk to you about it…."

"What is it Yu?"

"Well Jinta asked me to marry him, I love him, but I'm not sure this is the time to get married after everything…"

"YU! That's great you need to follow your heart! Don't worry about what's going on now, do what your heart says you should do. Trust yourself Yu" Karin told her. Yuzu smiled before nodding,

"Okay! Then I know what I am going to say!" she said getting up and putting on her shoes and jacket.

"Good luck Yu" Karin Cheered for her sister as she left on her mission to Jinta's house. Karin finished her dinner before she retrieved the boxes and started to pack away her things. She was silently thankful that she didn't have a bunch a stuff. After Karin was done packing half her things, she got out her computer and booked her ticket for the train to Karakura before going to bed.

The following day Karin contacted Hikaru and arranged to meet him at their favorite cafe. She went to meet him around noon, arriving before him she took a seat in a two seater next to the window. She waiting him to show up and join her in the window. As he sat across from her they started talking small talk and ordered their drinks.

"I got the job in Karakura…. I'll be leaving next sunday, and probably won't come back," Karin told him.

"That's great! I'm sad that you're leaving, but that doesn't mean I won't keep in contact with you Karin, maybe I can come and visit you when you are all settled and when I get a break from work.." Hikaru told Karin. She smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ears,

"Really?! I'm glad, I was kind of worried that you would just forget about me when I left.." she confest.

"Of course not…" They spoke a little bit longer, before Hikaru's phone rang and he had to go back to work.

"Bye," Karin waved bye. Hikaru kissed her cheek.

"Hopefully I'll see you again before you leave, but if I don't have a safe trip," he said before walking out of the cafe. Karin stayed their a little while longer before heading back home to Yuzu and her apartment. Yuzu came back the apartment, smiling.

"Hey Yu, good news?" Karin asked.

"I'm getting married to Jinta!" she said excited.

"That's great, when are you telling dad, Ichigo and Rukia?" Karin asked.

"I'm going back home with you on Sunday to tell them," she announced.

"That's great, you can help me look for an apartment on your free time when you aren't planning the wedding with Rukia" Yuzu agreed and went to her room to start packing.

Sunday Night Train Station

Jinta dropped the twin sister off kissing Yuzu goodbye as the train pulled up and they started to board. Karin got on first and found their seats. Yuzu sat down next to Karin.

"How do you think Ichigo will react? I hope he doesn't hurt Jinta when he sees him.."Yuzu spoke after getting herself situated.

"It will probably be worse" Karin jokes

"That's not funny Karin, I'm serious!" she pouted.

"Oh come on Yu, you know Ichigo there's no stopping it." Karin said as the train started moving towards Karakura town. Heading home, the girls were excited and scared at the same time but for difference reason. Karin had her feeling about her job and Yuzu wa about telling her family that she was getting married.

* * *

Thanks for being patient over the past couple months, I've had writers block. If anyone has any suggestions on what I should include and who Karin should end up with?

Torshiro

Or Hikaru

Vote and review, follow, favorite, and tell me what I can do.

Also I am always looking for someone to look over my chapter before I post them, if intrested DM me

Until Next Time

~White Spirit~


	11. Authors Note

Hello, so this is about the votes, so far I have only recieved three votes and I kinda of need more to actually account how to write the story. This vote will basically construct the rest of the chapters of the book, so the votes are supper important.

Who do you want Karin to be with?

Hikaru? or Torshiro?

Also thanks to those people who have already voted,

Toshiro4life, Anko-chan, and a guest that comments but doesn't have a name. Thank you to those three people!


End file.
